Warrior Cats: Twoleg Among the Clans
by Sasha Tiberius
Summary: A young teenager named Sasha stumbles into the camp and quickly learns that she can speak to the cats. She ony plans to stay until sunhigh, but. . . is she torn between two worlds?
1. Twoleg Attack!

**WARRIOR****CATS**

TWOLEG AMONG THE CLANS

**Fan-Fiction** © Sasha Tiberius

**Warrior Cats** © Erin Hunter/Harper Collins Publishing Company.

**Chapter One**

Sasha didn't know where she was. She was lost in the forest; when she had left Green House Sanctuary, a camping place for humans, she had become disoriented eventually in the thick pine forest. She had felt eyes watching her, but knew it was just her imagination... or was it? She came across a road, but it was completely deserted. She knew that no one really went down these forest roads. So that was a wasted moment of hope for her! And so, fate guiding her, she went on…

Then the 16 year old girl crossed a stream, not even realizing that it had come from the lake. She was looking around the forest, seeing if there were any clearings or if there was a sign of the lake anywhere. Being distracted, she slipped and slid down into a large ravine. How was she expected to climb out of this? She spotted an exit, but… there were… cats? And a lot of them! They were startled by her and some of them ran into their shelters, while others stalked toward her growling viciously and spitting with fury.

Part of Sasha wondered if they were rabid. After all, what was a gang of cats doing in the forest? **"A twoleg is in the camp!"** One of the cats screamed.

**"A twoleg is attacking us!"** Another yowled.

**"Firestar, come out quickly!"** A dark tabby yelled.

_These cats can talk?_ She stared at them, her eyes wide and mouth hanging on the ground with shock. _Really! Just how strange can this day get?_

Instantly Sasha saw a flame colored pelt emerge from a high ledge across the camp, bristling with fear and anger. He was a very skinny, as were all of the cats. She guessed that this cat's name was Firestar, for the timing of his arrival was perfect considering the dark tabby's summoning. Was he their leader?

That same dark tabby was approaching her faster than the other cats and he let out a furious hiss when he had taken in her scent.** "Please, cat; I… have no intention of hurting any of you!"** She said in a soft yet urgent voice. Shock came across this cat's face, and she noticed that the other cats behind him were going through the same emotion. "I promise," she went on with a faint smile, not wanting to show her teeth. She was good with animals, knowing how to interpret most of their body language. Sasha hesitated in patting the tom because he was a feral cat, even though her instinct told her it would calm him. But for now, she made no movement. To give a message to the cat, she closed her eyes and opened them slowly and calmly. If he returned this, she would know that he didn't see her as a threat and tell the other cats to sheath their claws. But he did not return it. And this worried her.

**"What are you waiting for?"** A young cream furred tom growled impatiently. **"Attack it! The twoleg is a threat to us!"**

She was going to say something, but the dark tabby spoke first. **"Wait, Berrynose,"** he said, as if he were considering Sasha's words. She could only imagine what was going through these cats' minds. Poor things, they must think it scary that they understood a human being—or twoleg rather—and a human being understood them too. **"What do you think, Firestar?"** The dark tabby inquired as the flame pelted leader approached at his side. **"I don't trust twolegs, but… this one seems different, somehow."**

**"Brambleclaw, you remember what the twolegs did to us back in the forest?"** A gray tom with gleaming orange eyes asked. **"They took me from ThunderClan and nearly killed many cats from all the Clans!"**

**"I know,"** Firestar sighed, as if remembering this event.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for these cats, if those horrible work men had really caused them that much trouble. **"I'm very sorry for what those work men—I mean twolegs,"** she corrected herself, **"did to you. But I want you all to know I would never hurt a cat. They're good animals."**

Firestar did not make any comments about how they could understand each other, and neither did the other cats. The orange tabby leader eyed her closely, **"What is your name?"**

**"Sasha,"** the teenager replied.

**"We used to know a Sasha, but she was not a twoleg,"** Brambleclaw answered. **"She was a rogue she-cat."**

Sasha made no comment.

**"Firestar, you're not really thinking about letting the twoleg stay a while, are you?"**

**"I don't know,"** the orange tom debated with himself suspiciously, and then turned to Sasha. **"If you behave yourself and do not pose a threat to my Clan, then I will let you stay until dawn sunhigh tomorrow. Then my warriors will escort you back to your other twolegs."**

**"Are you serious?"**

**"But, Firestar, this is a twoleg! Send it back now!"**

**"What will the other Clans think?"**

**"What if we're attacked by it? Or worse, what if Brackenfur's right? What if the other Clans attack us for harboring a twoleg?"**

**"_Silence!"_** Firestar hissed at the protests. **"She will stay with us, and the other Clans will never know. She may be a twoleg, but if she's lost and in need of our help then we will not turn her down. Graystripe, Brambleclaw, Cloudtail, take this twoleg to where she'll sleep for the night."**

**"Where might that be, Firestar?"** Graystripe, the gray tom that had protested first, said.

**"The prisoner's den, even though she's not exactly a prisoner,"** Firestar replied.

**"Yes, Firestar,"** Brambleclaw said and gestured for the young twoleg to follow him and the other two cats. Cloudtail was a white tom with amazing icy blue eyes. If he was tame, she'd want to cuddle him and take him back with her when she left at sunhigh. She assumed sunhigh was noon. But then her family would be worried about her, and send out a search party. So she wouldn't be lost in the forest for long! Then it hit her. The cats were actually talking to her! Wow… just, wow.

Later on that day, after miraculously fitting perfectly into the prisoners' den, she was lying luxuriously on the rocks outside the den. To her surprise, the rocks were warm and comfortable. They did not bother her at all, and she found them just as comfortable as her own bed. She was tired, and… watching the cats go about their daily business as if she didn't even exist she slowly closed her eyes, giving into her body's desire to rest.

In the evening when it was starting to get dark, she was awoken by an urgent yowl, **"Ashfur is dead!"**


	2. Who Killed Him?

**Chapter Two**

Ashfur? Who was he? Oh, he must have been part of ThunderClan. This spooked her; she hadn't been there more than 8 hours and cats were already dying? Was that not ominous? Getting up from her resting place on the stones she made her way toward the center of the ThunderClan camp, where a bloody gray tom laid. His throat had been slit and his eyes were sightless. A golden tabby tom was sitting beside him, along with a couple other cats. She kept her distance, but watched as if she were interested. It looked like they were grieving for their lost clanmate. A black she-cat was just leaving Ashfur's body to go into the warriors' den. There wasn't much she could do for the cats who she felt sympathy for. **"I'm sorry for your loss,"** she said softly to the cats and then slowly stalked back to her place by the prisoners' den. She didn't want her appearance to be known, especially now that one of their warriors had been killed.

The light of dawn had awoken her. Yawning, she sat up and stared out into the ThunderClan camp. Everything seemed so peaceful. Oh wait, that's right. Ashfur, a ThunderClan warrior had been killed. That certainly wasn't a peaceful thing, obviously. Suddenly, Sasha heard Firestar's voice as he called to the Clan, **"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting."**

Did she qualify for that? Oh well, she wanted to hear what he'd say so she walked over and stood on her knees at the very back of the assembly of cats.

"**We've discovered more about Ashfur's death,"** Firestar began as soon as everyone was assembled. **"It was not an accident. There was a gash in his throat, which means he was deliberately killed."**

_Well, duh! I thought you knew that!_ Sasha raised a brow in surprise and confusion. What had the ThunderClan leader thought before this? That the gash had been from an invisible squirrel and he had just stumbled into the stream with shock? She sighed as silently as she could, and listened onward.

Yowls of dismay rose from the clearing. **"Did a fox do it?" **A cool brown tabby tom demanded, raising his voice to be heard over the clamor. That was certainly a possibility!

"**There was no fox scent on him,"** Firestar spoke. No, because it was a squirrel! **"And a fox would have eaten him."**

"**Did he fall into the stream and cut his throat on a rock or branch?"** A ginger she-cat with one white paw asked the Clan leader.

"**I doubt it," **Firestar told her; there was regret in his voice as if he, too, would have been comforted by that explanation. **"It was a clean wound, like a hunting warrior would make on their prey."**

So he thought a cat had killed the warrior? Finally, some sensible information…

"**You're saying that a **_**cat**_** killed him?"** Cloudtail's voice rang out disbelievingly.

"**It must have been WindClan!"** A golden brown tabby tom yowled. **"They must have found him by the border and killed him. We should attack them **_**now!"**_

Wails of agreement followed his words. Well… she had to admit that she agreed with the tom, even though she wouldn't make herself heard.

"**We must not act too quickly**," he warned his Clan. **"There was no WindClan scent on his body. In fact, there's no evidence at all that another Clan killed him."**

Sasha raised both of her eye brows with a deepening interest; so if another Clan hadn't done it, then… one of ThunderClan had?

"**Are you saying that one of us killed Ashfur?"** Brackenfur asked, his voice shaking.

"**Do any of you know a reason why anyone in ThunderClan might want Ashfur dead?"** Firestar asked.

A leader questioning his own Clan; that was very strange, didn't he trust them? It was none of her business, to be honest, but it just made her wonder.

"**Maybe the twoleg killed him!"**

Hearing that, her eyes widened with fear.

[ sorry it's so short! I'll make it longer next time! ]


End file.
